Revelations
Revelations Queen Elizabeth sat at the head of the table during breakfast. "So Logan what are you and Henry doing today?" She asked her son. "I'm going to read some books in the library." He replied. She nodded "A Kingdom cannot survive if a king doesn't have brains." Logan looked at his mother "A Kingdom cannot and will not survive if you don't make hard choices." He said Elizabeth looked at him and smiled. "And Henry what are you going to do today?" "Play in the garden with Elise." Elizabeth was about to speak when Walter walked into the room or more so ran into it. "Good Morning Walter." "Good Morning your Majesty." "Logan, Henry leave the room." Henry and Logan did as they were told. "Well?" Elizabeth asked "What did you find out?" "Quite a bit it seems your brother Edward was telling the truth." Elizabeth got up and walked to the window. "I had a feeling he was innocent but why now why not six years ago during the trial. "He told one person the truth." "Who?" Elizabeth asked "Jane." Walter replied Elizabeth looked out the window "Have my sister summoned here and take the guild seal and get my brother." Walter bowed and left the room. A few hours later the Royal Carriage arrived at the docks. "Thanks for coming with me Hannah." Elizabeth said as they stood looking at the approaching ship "Your welcome and call me Hammer." "She looks magnificent." Hammer said as the S.S Queen Elizabeth docked. "She dose shame she is the last ship his company will build." Elizabeth said. Sparrow stood infront of the mirror putting his cloak on "looks like I'm starting to show my age." As he walked down the gangway he saw his wife and friend Hammer waiting. "Good morning Elizabeth good morning Hammer." He said looking at the two women. "Good morning." They both said. While the carriage made its way to the castle Sparrow noticed Elizabeth was acting strange. "What's wrong Elziabeth." She looked at him "Your shipping company has closed due to bankruptcy. "I knew it was going to happen." Sparrow said "The company was never going to finacially recover." "Also Edward is still trying to prove he is innocent." Sparrow looked at his wife "Do you belive him?" "I do." Elizabeth replied. As the carriage arrived at the castle Walter was standing in front of the castle doors "Welcome home Sparrow." he said, Sparrow smiled "Your brother is in the war room under heavy guard presence "Thank you Walter." Elizabeth said walking into the castle "Mummy, daddy." Logan and Henry said running out of the dinning room. "Hello my two young princes." the king said as he lifted both sons. As Sparrow was talking to Logan and Henry Elizabeth and Walter went to the war room. "Edward." Elizabeth said as she walked into the room "How are you?" Edward looked at her "Better now im out of that hell." Elizabeth sat in the chair opposite her brother. "Right lets get this out of the way." she said. Sparrow and Hammer were walking around the garden watching Logan and Henry play hide and seek. "So whats the Eastern Kingdom like?" Hammer asked her friend. "It was like being in Albion before the Industrial Revoloution." Hammer looked at her friend "Sparrow... I don't know how to tell you this but I'm going back to the far north, the monks have reformed and they want me to lead them." Sparrow looked at her "Don't worry about me Hammer, I know you will lead them monks well besides you had grown up seeing your father lead the Temple of Light so you know how to lead an orginisation." Hammer nodded "I will visit when I can." She said "And I will try and visit as well." Sparrow said. "Your majesty, miss Hannah." A young guard said "Lady Jane and Lord William have just arrived and are awaiting you in the throne room." Sparrow nodded "She dosn't know about Edward Blacksmith being here?" "No your majesty noone has told her." Sparrow sent the guard away and asked Hammer to look after Henry and Logan. "Why have you been summond here anyway?" William said looking at the throne " I don't know I was told Elizabeth requested my pressence." Just then the the throne room doors opened and Sparrow walked in." "Your majesty." Jane and William said in unison "Why have we been summond here." Sparrow had to think about his answer. "Elizabeth was told about a prisoner having escaped from Traitors Keep about a week ago." Jane looked at William "Is it Edward?" "Yes." Sparrow replied. During dinner that evening the heavy guard presence made everyone uneasy "How could Edward letalone anybody escape from an island prison?" Jane asked her sister "I don't know, all I was told was that he escaped they never said how." Elizabeth said drinking some wine. After dinner Sparrow stood up. "I want to say how important family is and how..." Sparrow stopped speaking and was staring at the door. Elizabeth looked out of the door "I don't believe it." As the rest of the guests looked out the door Edward was being brought in by two guards "Your majesties this man was found in Bowerstone Market hiding behind some crates. Jane and Elizabeth were in the study when Sparrow and four guards walked in "Were is William?" Jane asked "He is currently in a cell in the dungeon." The expression on Janes face changed to anger. "King or not you have no right to imprison my husband." Elizabeth looked at Jane "Guards escort my sister to the dungeon." She said and the guards obeyed the order. "Elizabeth." Jane said as the four guards moved towards her "Jane do as they tell you and you wont be hurt." Elizabeth said as Jane and the guards left the room. One week had passed and Elizabeth was standing in the entrance hall of Blacksmith Manor "My Queen what brings you here?" John the master butler said walking out of the dining room. "I'm here to declare that the Manor and its grounds, Avo's Sanctuary and Nafferton Forest are now under the ownership of the crown and not the Silver-Fur family." John was speechless "I also need access to Edwards bedroom." John finally found his voice "This way your majesty." As John opened the door Elizabeth looked at him "Who else has had access to this room?" John looked at Elizabeth "Only your sister." Then she must have made this mess." John closed the door "I'm going back to Bowerstone goodbye John." Elizabeth got into the carriage "Bowerstone Castle." She said to the driver "Sparrow I need you to ask Edward why Jane would trash his bedroom." "I will, do you think she was looking for somethingt?" "I do." Sparrow went to Edwards room it was empty. "Have you seen Edward Blacksmith." He said to the guard in the corridor "He is in the library my king." Sparrow went to the library "Edward." He said walking into the room "Whats wrong?" Edward said putting the book down on the table." Sparrow sat down "Elizabeth wanted to know why Jane would trash your room." Edward took a deep breath "She was looking for my diary but I hid it in the one place she would never had thought to look in." "Where?" Sparrow asked. "My grandmothers tomb beneth Avo's Sanctuary." He said picking the book up. "Elizabeth how far from Driffield are you?" Sparrow said walking out to the garden. "About a couple of miles why?" Elizabeth's voice came back "Turn around and go to Avo's Sanctuary he hid his diary in Lady Annes tomb." He said as a guard approached him. The guard saluted and Sparrow did the same. "Your majesty Jane Silver-Fur would like to speak to you about something important requarding the trial." "Ok then lead on." Sparrow replied. The carriage stopped outside the gates to Avo's Sanctuary and Elizabeth got out and entered the structure. "Your majesty." Brother Richard said greeting the queen. "What brings you to the sanctuary?" Elizabeth took off her cloak "Im here to visit my grandmothers tomb." Richard looked at her "Of course follow me." Elizabeth and Richard stopped outside the door of the tomb "How is Jane?" Elizabeth was silent "No one is happy about what you did." He said "I don't really care wether or not aunt Janine or anybody else is happy. Jane knew Edward was innocent and lied and ensured he was imprisoned." Elizabeth didn't wait for Richard to reply she opened the door and entered the room. She began looking around for the diary "If I was Edward were would I hide my diary." She thought to her self and then it dawned on her she turned around and looked at her grandmothers sarcophagus "Should have known." Elizabeth pushed the lid but it didn't move. "Need any help?" Elizabeth looked up "Sparrow what are you doning here?" She said a little shocked at the sight of her husband standing in the doorway. "Im here to help you find Edwards diary." He said walking into the room. "I think it is in the sarcophagus." She said tring to push the lid again." "Move back." Sparrow said putting his hands onto the lid and pushed it off with ease. "Still got it." Elizabeth said as she looked in side. "Whats wrong?" Sparrow asked looking at the pale face of his wife. "The diary is under her body." Sparrow looked in side aswell "Oh." He said. Elizabeth put her hands Lady Annes body. "I think I'm going to be sick. She said. "Please don't." Sparrow said back. After what felt like forever Elizabeth pulled out the diary. "Lets get back to the castle and set things right. Sparrow and Elizabeth returned to the castle via the guild seal and scheduled a trail for the next morning. The next morning the trail took place the throne room was packed and Hubert was talking to Walter as Edward Blacksmith walked into the room the whole place went silent not one person spoke. Edward bowed to the king and queen and stepped to the right. After him Jane and William walked in they to bowed to the king and queen and stepped to the left. Hubert stood beside the throne "This trial has been called due to the discovery of new evidence Edward you will be represented by Sir Walter Beck and William and Jane you two will be represented by your selves as you requested." "Jane Silver-Fur for the crime of perverting the course of justice how do you plead?" Asked Hubert "Not guilty." Mummers went around the room when asked William gave the same answer." As the trail prgressed Hubert with Edwards permission read from his diary about Lord James's plan and revelling everything to Jane. The trial ended and Sparrow and Elizabeth left to consider thier verdict. The throne room was cleared out and the doors closed. Jane walked upto Edward "No matter the outcome of this trial I hope we can try and go back to how we were before all of this." She said "Jane you betrayed my trust how am I going to ever trust you again." Edward said before walking away. The people were brought back into the throne room as Sparrow and Elizabeth were close to reaching a decision. After some time Sparrow and Elizabeth returned "We have reached a decision." Sparrow said "Edward Blacksmith for six years you have been wrongly imprisoned for a crime that you were forced to commit. Myself and Elizabeth are sorry for that great miscarriage of justice and therfore you are not guilty and your name has now been cleared." Edward bowed to Sparrow and thanked him. Sparrow turned to speak to Jane but Elizabeth got in first. "Jane and William Silver-Fur the both of you knew Edward's life was in danger and was forced to commit the crime and you both kept it a secret and lied to me and because of that lie an inncoent man was imprisoned as such you both are guilty of perverting the course of justice and your punishment will be a fine of 200,000 Albion gold. Also I strip you and your husband of your title of Lady and Lord of Driffield." "You can talk about keeping secrets Elizabeth all I have to do is tell your husband your little secret." Jane said. "What secret?" Sparrow asked his wife. "She is a member of the Cult of Avo." Mummers went around the room. "Is it true?" Sparrow asked Elizabeth "Sparrow I..." Elizabeth struggled to speck. "IS IT TRUE?" Sparrow shouted so loud that most of the people jumped. "Yes it is." Elizabeth said in tears. "Sir Walter." Sparrow said. "My king." He replied. "Escort my wife to the royal chamber." He said he walked past the crowd and out of the room.